


Mommy

by ashleybenlove



Category: Finding Nemo (2003)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: One day, while they had been playing together, Nemo had called her mommy. It had slipped out in the excitement of the moment. When it had happened, he froze, Dory froze, and Marlin froze.





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "It seemed like Dory was living with Marlin and Nemo after the movie so I'd love to read about Nemo getting use to Dory, or asking Marlin if she's his new mommy. Maybe Dory trying to get Nemo to see her as his mother but messing it up."
> 
> Written before Finding Dory so does not take that film into account.

When they arrived back home at the anemone Marlin had asked Dory to stay with him and his son. Nemo hadn’t been sure what to make of having another fish living with them. It had been his father and him for as long as he could remember. He figured that he’d get used to Dory’s presence. After all, he had gotten used to living in the aquarium tank with Gill, Peach, and the rest when he was kidnapped by the human Australian dentist. But, they had become his second family, so that was to be expected. What he was unsure of was how to think of Dory. Was she a replacement for the mother he lost as an egg? Was his father looking for a replacement for the wife he lost? Was she more like his aunt? Was she more a family friend? 

One day, while they had been playing together, Nemo had called her mommy. It had slipped out in the excitement of the moment. When it had happened, he froze, Dory froze, and Marlin froze. Of the three, Marlin seemed the most perturbed by the slip. Nemo noticed Marlin’s anxiety and went over to his dad to attempt an apology 

What surprised Nemo was that his father waved off the attempt. Marlin silently motioned for Dory (who was hanging back looking nervous) to swim back towards them and inside the anemone. There was silence for a few moments as everyone was unsure of what to say. 

“Do you want to Dory to be your mother?” Marlin asked. 

“It just came out, Daddy!” Nemo exclaimed.

“I know, I know. I want to hear your concerns.”

“I don’t know what Dory is supposed to be for me. Is she supposed be my new mommy?” Nemo asked. “Is she like Crush and Squirt, a family friend?”

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” Dory said. “I’ll be your mommy, or your friend, whatever you want.”

Marlin smiled. He had been unsure of how Dory would have reacted if the subject was breached. He had wondered if she would balk at the idea of being a mother to someone else’s child. But, here, she took it incredibly well. She embraced the idea! 

When Nemo said “I’d like it if you were my mommy,” Marlin’s heart swelled. 

“And it would make me happy if you were my son’s mother,” Marlin told her.


End file.
